


In charge

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Object Insertion, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: In the eyes of the public he’s a leader, he’s in charge. But in private he bends over and takes it up the ass from his deputies.





	

The Sheriff of Beacon Hills is the person tasked with keeping the city and all of its citizens safe. He’s the chief of the police force, a person that people turn to in crisis. He’s a model citizen, a father, an upstanding member of the community.

In the eyes of the public he’s a leader, he’s in charge. But in private he bends over and takes it up the ass from his deputies.

He lets them grope him and call him names as they usher him towards the interrogation rooms. Doesn’t resist when they undress and get him on the table, telling him to hold his legs like a good little whore. Doesn’t protest as Haigh pulls his head over the edge and fucks his face. Only mewls and spread his legs wider when Cordova pushes two fingers in his ass in a burning stretch. Shivers and nods fervently as Parrish whispers filth in his ear, telling him what a slut he is for cock and come, that he’s so desperate that he’d bend over everywhere, let them pound him on the hood of his car in broad daylight. Swallows dutifully as Haigh comes down his throat and whimpers when Cordova replaces his fingers with his cock and drills him hard. Spreads his ass wider when Parrish orders him to show them how much he likes it and moans loudly as Haigh pinches and slaps his puffy nipples. Doesn’t try to escape when Parrish adds fingers to the cock already in his hole, stretching it to max. Goes pliant as Haigh fucks up next to Parrish, splitting him wide around both of their cocks.          

Smiles when they leave him slumped on the interrogation table, in a pool of come and with his sore ass stuffed full with his own nightstick.


End file.
